


Gracious

by voxnihili



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxnihili/pseuds/voxnihili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a super short drabble of the mindless musings Shisui gets when he spends time with Itachi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracious

“How can you be so... _gracious_?” Shisui asked, mindlessly staring into some strands of grass that were swaying in front of his eyes.

“Hm?” Itachi responded, and Shisui raised his eyes long enough to see Itachi's questioning look.

“You're not even trying,” Shisui continued, just curious, fingers now playing with the soft green foliage.

“....”

“It's like someone arranged you for a painting,” Shisui mused, listening to the sigh he received from Itachi.

“How can you be so Shisui without trying?” Itachi asked rhetorically, and even though Shisui knew, knew as much as he knows himself, that though Itachi's expression hadn't faltered, there was a smirk to be found somewhere.

Shisui fumbled with the grass, muttering something quietly to himself as he thought of how typical it was of Itachi to give an answer like that.

“Oh look at the ever great and prodigious Itachi, who knew that _graciousness_ was also in his nature?”

“Are you mocking me?” Itachi asked, but he heard the amusement in his voice. Shisui flicked a strand of grass at him, and cursed Itachi for so _graciously_ wiping it off.

“Perhaps.”

Itachi huffed, pushing himself up on his elbows, staring at the clouds passing, only the sound of rustling leaves and rippling water filling the silence.

Itachi then sat upright, hand resting oh so _graciously_ on his knees.

“Do I act all high and mighty?” Itachi asked, his back turned towards Shisui.

“Well you did seem extra smug today after beating my ass,” Shisui grinned, turning over to lie on his stomach, the backs of the two now facing each other.

“Could it be that you are upset that I beat you?”


End file.
